warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Manipulated
Manipulated is a collaboration of Strike and Mist. Prologue A dark-furred tom watched carefully through narrowed yellow eyes as two young kits play-fight in the snow, each trying to beat the other. They show the true strength and fight of a BrookClan cat, but something about them is special. ''He thought, swishing his tail. "Darkheart?" The tom spun around and met Brightstar's bright amber eyes. "What are you doing up here? You should be down there sorting patrols," Darkheart ignored her as she continued on, keeping his eyes on the kits. ''Stupid she-cat, He thought. Why did Treestar chose you as deputy? I should be leader of BrookClan, not the deputy who must wait for you to die nine times over... "Darkheart!" Darkheart turned back to his leader, who was now furious. "Can you quit staring at those kits and get back to doing your deputy duties? Honestly, I wonder why I chose you as deputy," He watched her stalk away, her ginger pelt bristling. He narrowed his eyes. Why should I care? "Winterkit and Moonkit..." He begins, sliding out his claws. "Perhaps you can be a help of something..." Chapter One ''Moonpaw: I woke up, wide-eyed and full of speculation. Winterpaw padded in his gaze was strong, his white pelt shining in the sunlight as I looked at him. His gray eyes were so handsome, I knew that there so many she-cats who deserved him, I just wish one of them was me. His mountain-like eyes stared at me, I just could not pull off his gaze until, "Come on, Moonpaw. It's time for you to go hunting with me!" said my little brother, Whiskerpaw. Whiskerpaw was always very annoying and didn't stop, but my mother said before she died to look after my brother. "Not now, Whiskerpaw. I'm very busy at the moment." said I. Though Whiskerpaw is very annoying, he wasn't the kind who teased his family members. I watched him pad off. "Sorry about that, Winterpaw. My little brother is a little bit annoying at times." I apologized. "Anyway, want to go hunting?" he asked. His eyes seemed to be glowing, I looked into them, he seemed so kind in his spirit. I could almost feel sparks, but I turned away. He looked down, at that time I felt I was not the one who would be the one Winterpaw caught his eye on. He seemed to be interested in Rubypaw, She had an amberish gray pelt that always shined. She had seemed to get a lot of toms behind her, but I tried to not think about it. "I would love to, Winterpaw," I replied with a smile. I then got up and wobbled a little bit and then started to come out of the den. The warm sunlight hit my face, the flowers were blooming and the prey was plentiful. I took a sweet breath of fresh air and then ran to Winterpaw. When I ran the wind was gentle kissing my whiskers, and it fluffed up my pelt. I then shook my pelt out and then walked to the side of Winterpaw. When we arrived in the forest, I looked around for any source of prey. I had sniffed out a hare nearby and then peered through some bushes. A huge hare was eating something, a sort of herb, I supposed. I went into a pouncing position and then darted after it. I hit three other cats, my mentor, Brightshadow, Winterpaw's mentor, Stormslash, and Winterpaw himself. "Well, it's nice to see you today." said I. The mentors smiled at me, and then smiled at Winterpaw, somehow I felt at that moment that I should have not been born for some reason. Winterpaw: Something about Moonpaw makes me feel like myself. The last time I felt like this is when my sister was still with me... Anyway, Moonpaw and I have a lot of things in common. We both have (well I had...) younger siblings, we both like the same type of prey, and she likes me... but I don't know if I like her back. I have been very distant ever since Littlepaw went missing, yet many she-cats like me. "Hey, Winterpaw," A soft voice cooes. I turn my head and my eyes meet a pair of bright red ones. Rubypaw. "Hi," I mumble. She curls her tail around my broad shoulders and presses against me. Almost all the apprentices, including the medicine cat apprentice, Fallowpaw, thinks that I should be with Rubypaw, who is one of the most popular apprentices in the Clan, the first being me. I'm well liked by everyone from Willowfur, the crankiest elder in the Clan to Brightstar. The thing is I don't like Rubypaw. I have no idea what the other toms see in her, but to me, she is snobbish, manipulative, stuck-up, and flirtatious. She is almost the exactly copy of her father, Darkheart, deputy of the clan. She says that if I become her mate, Darkheart might make me deputy once he becomes leader of BrookClan. Yeah, like that is ever going to happen. Darkheart hates me, or at least that's what I think. Just because of my half-clan blood. So what. I'm just as loyal as the next cat. "Hey," I felt Rubypaw prod me with a paw. "Do you want to go hunting with me?" I looked back at Moonpaw, who was looking at her paws. "No thanks. Me and Moonpaw are," Rubypaw's jaw was set in a grim line as Moonpaw looks up sharply at me, her eyes shining bright. I cleared my throat. "Well, come on, Moonpaw," I began to pad away from them, deeper into the woods with Moonpaw by my side. "Hey, thanks," Moonpaw meows, flicking her slightly bent tail. "No problem, Moonpaw," I say calmly, meeting her gaze. She looks away quickly, blushing. I spotted a plump squirrel scurrying by and chased after it, ignoring Moonpaw's call to be careful. I manage to catch up to it and give it a kill bite to the neck before I realize that I had entered foreign territory. Before I can leave, some cat slams into me, knocking me to the ground and pinning me there. I struggled under their grip and looked up at the large, looming figure, his yellow eyes burning with hate. I grit my teeth as I realized who it was. Darkheart. Chapter Two Moonpaw: When I saw that Winterpaw was knocked over, I swiftly ran to him. I twitched my whiskers and touched his pelt. "Winterpaw, don't move. I'll try to help you!" said I. A dark shadow appeared from the trees. ''Darkheart! ''I thought. The tom pounced toward me, nearly pinning me down. I screamed in pain, trying to flee from him. His claws dug deep into my shoulders, I felt like I wanted to scream. I turned around and pinned Darkheart down, I raked my hind claws onto his belly, he then tried to grab my neck. I pounced on his back and tried to bite his neck and then suddenly- "Moonpaw! What are you doing?" yelled Brightstar. Darkheart pushed me off and pretended to limp. Brightstar looked at me and then Winterpaw. "Darkheart! He attac-" "Likely story, Moonpaw!" interrupted Rubypaw snobbishly. She pushed me forward, and then looked at Winterpaw. "You tried to kill Winterpaw too, didn't you? He is lucky to still be alive." said Darkheart. "But I-" "That's enough, Moonpaw. Your crime is in the light, I will now think of your punishment." said Brightstar. It turned out I had to make my own bedding, tend to the elders, clean up the elders' den, watch the kits, and hunt for prey. I even had to make everything I wanted. "Could I have some of that mouse, Hawkpaw?" I asked. "Can't you find your own prey, murderer?" said Hawkpaw. I padded off, everyone seemed to think that I was a murderer or a killer. I looked down at my paws and then padded toward the river. I looked at my reflection, noticing my scars and wounds. I then looked at my tail, I was born with a dent in my tail, but my mother oversaw that. She was always so kind to me, my father said I looked just like her. The war she died in flashed in my mind, many of cats fleeing. The rouges were everywhere, and my mother, Whiskerpaw, and me were hiding in the darkest corner of the den. A rouge then entered our den and killed our mother, but we survived. I just couldn't forget the memory. I then returned to camp, and helped the medicine cat. I then sorted all the herbs, and made sure that everything was okay, then I returned to the apprentice's den. I then closed my eyes and rested, trying to ignore what happened. Winterpaw: Everything hurts, but I felt hurt because of Moonpaw. I blame myself. Thanks to me, everyone in the clan thinks that Moonpaw is a murderer because she attacked Darkheart and he said that Moonpaw trying to kill ''him. I wince as I shifted my shoulders. I was bringing a squirrel for her- the one that I chased after before I was ambushed by Darkheart. I passed by Rubypaw, who was flirting with Hawkpaw and Nightpaw. She looked up, her eyes glowing that usual glow. "Hey, Winterpaw. Is that squirrel for me?" She purrs sweetly. As if. The two toms glare at me. "No, it's for Moonpaw," I mumble through a mouthful of fur. I held my head high as I ignore their gasps of surprise and padded towards Moonpaw. I place the squirrel beside her as she slept. Well, I shouldn't say slept since the minute I placed it next to her, she opened her eyes immediately, bright and alert. I hear a slight gasp of disgust and out of the corner of my eye, I see Rubypaw bristling in anger. I ignore her. "I thought you might want this," I meow as I curl my tail around my paws. She looks up at me curiously. "Really? Thanks," I watch her as she digs hungrily into the squirrel, eating quickly and cleanly. I feel someone press against me. I turned to see Rubypaw, her eyes reflecting back her fury. "That's nice of you to give prey to her, Winterpaw," She meowed. I didn't like that she snarled out her. I felt my pelt bristle with anger and I stepped away from her. "Yeah, because it'' is nice," An angry snarl betrays my usually calm voice. "You don't know what it means to be nice if it bit you in the back of your paw!" I must of scared everyone since Hawkpaw, Nightpaw, and Moonpaw looks at me with shock while Rubypaw stared at me, gawking. Then, something happened that I least expect it to happen to me. "Winterpaw is threatening me," She wails so loudly that my eardrums popped and RidgeClan must of heard her. With that said, Darkheart bursted into the den with his son and Rubypaw's brother, Silverpaw by his side. I swallowed hard silently as they glared at me. A glare that could put my life and position in BrookClan in danger. Chapter 3 Moonpaw This was ''not fair to Winterpaw I quickly jumped out from my bed, and smacked Rubypaw with my tail. She slowly moved backwards, and Silverpaw moved forwards, giving me a mean glare. "What are you going to do about it?" I snarled at Sliverpaw. He replied to with a death glare and then Darkheart stepped in. I had a bad feel, and as soon as it came a question was asked: "Would you rather do a favor for me or be banned from the clan," Shadowheart asked. Suddenly, the fear in my heart grew as he stared into my eyes, I fought the fear and sought for an answer. "Um, yes?" I said. "Yes, what?" Darkheart replied. "I'll do a favor for you," I sighed. "Good, now here's what you have to do, travel up the tallest moutain of all the Clans, The Moutain to StarClan, and get the rare berry that is inside the cave the there, come back to the Clans and allow me to eat the berry." "What do I get in return?" "You will never get in troble with me again, also, did I froget to mention that Winterpaw will be coming with you, and if you die then I don't care, but off with you until then." "But, what about Brightstar?" I asked. "You'll also have to aviod the Clans, if any of them catch you, you've failed your journey. Now go!" said Darkheart. "But-" "Go!" And that was the start of our journey. ''Winterpaw'' Category:Mistybrook's Fanfics Category:Strikeh's Fanfics Category:Fan Fictions